


The Face Of The Enemy

by Bizarra



Series: Come Healing Universe [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: AU, Ambassador Treen, Angst, Come Healing Universe, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e04 Nemesis, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: Episode coda to Nemesis. Chakotay is finding it difficult to process what happened with the Vori and the parallels with his own history.





	The Face Of The Enemy

A _Come Healing_ Nemesis add-on

\--  
Kathryn stood next to the Doctor as he examined her first officer and healed his external wounds. Her heart had leapt into her throat when Tuvok had beamed aboard with him. He was bruised and battered, but, after days of not knowing where Chakotay was, or if he was alive, he’d never looked better; even with the bruises.

Their admitted relationship was new, and they were still making the adjustments in both their personal and professional lives; figuring out where the Captain and Commander ended and Kathryn and Chakotay began. Though she would be the first to admit, it took every ounce of strength she had to not rush into his arms when he rematerialized. She had, however moved quickly to his side to assist Tuvok in getting him to Sickbay. That he’d held her tightly against him and pressed a kiss to the top of her head was easily forgivable at the moment.

Now, she watched as his bruises and cuts were healed; his Starfleet uniform on and rank bar back into place. Her Commander was emerging, but his eyes still held that haunted look.

-

Chakotay sat on the bed, trying to make sense out of what he’d experienced. Seeing that village massacred - desecrated - by the supposed Krady beasts brought back memories he thought he’d come to terms with and had hidden away. In Penno he’d seen his grandfather, in Karya he’d seen his cousins, his youngest sister. Damned Cardi beasts. Chakotay closed his eyes tightly, but looked up abruptly when Neelix’s voice sounded just after the hiss of the doors.

His blood chilled, and he froze. A Krady beast. On his ship. His hands clenched the sides of the bed he sat upon. His eyes quickly met Kathryn’s, and he was seconds from warning her to stay away, when a small voice in his head reminded him it hadn’t been real. And that this Ambassador was not an enemy; or at least not their enemy. Even though he had the face of one.

The man was speaking to him. Apologizing. Telling him that the friends he’d made, the people he cared for and tried to protect; they’d been the enemies all along. It was too much and Chakotay had to leave. Had to get away from the man before he did something rash. Like kill him.

And so he made a quick excuse and left the room.

The doors closed behind him as Chakotay started to make his way to the turbolift. To get… anywhere that wasn’t Deck 5. The soft footfalls behind alerted him to the fact that Kathryn had followed. Of course, she had. He stopped and clenched his eyes, trying desperately to fight the tears when she softly called his name. He took a breath and turned. Just as he lost the battle with his emotions.

-

Kathryn softly inhaled when Chakotay turned around. His eyes were haunted, his expression forlorn; betrayed. It took everything she had to not hold him. But they were in a public corridor and still on duty. “Chakotay…” she wanted to assure him it would be okay. He’d be okay. But her words died in her throat when he spoke.

“I wish it were as easy to stop hating as it was to start.”

He hesitated for only a moment before turning from her and walking away. Kathryn squeezed her hands, torn between going after him or smoothing things over with Ambassador Treen. Duty won. For now. She watched as Chakotay disappeared around a corner and turned to return to sickbay.

-

An hour later, Kathryn finally left the bridge to beta shift and went to where she knew she was needed. He’d just spent the last year caring for her; getting her back as close to normal as she could under the circumstances. Now it was his turn. She’d spoken to Tuvok and assured that they both had at least a day to work through the new trauma.

She swallowed her anger at their situation. This damned quadrant was cursed. Finding enemies had so far been easier than finding allies. When, not if, they get back to Earth; she would demand that every starship, every mission no matter how long or short, should have a counselor on board. Either that, or an EMH specifically for counseling. Bless the Doctor, but his subroutines are not complete.

She called Ensign Wildman while in the turbolift to let the woman know she’d be there momentarily to pick up two-year-old Charlie; to be told that Chakotay had gotten him an hour ago. It was then that the parallels between the fight Chakotay thought he was in and the Maquis fight dropped on her like an avalanche. Charlie was visibly Cardassian. She slammed her hand against the wall and yelled for the lift to hurry.

When the door slid open, Kathryn bolted down the corridor and into their quarters. She skidded to an abrupt stop at the sight before her. Chakotay was sitting in the chair next to his couch, staring blankly at the two-year-old standing at his knees. The boy’s hands wrapped around Chakotay’s thumbs and he was pulling against them, saying over and over, “Dada!” “Papa!” The youngster was eagerly trying to gain his father’s attention.

Kathryn walked to the pair. “Chakotay,” she said softly. She gently drifted her hand over his head.

“When I watched that village being attacked. All I could see was my colony. My father, my mother. Everyone I knew. Krady beasts. Cardi beasts. They became the same in my mind.” He looked to her, finally focused, but still distant. “My son has the face of my enemy.” She could hear the heavy emotion in his voice. “I’ve been sitting here staring at my boy and trying not to hate him.”

He let go of the boy’s hands and curled into her body. “What have I become; that I feel hate for my own child.” He clenched her tightly and began to sob against her rib cage. Kathryn wrapped her arms around Chakotay and held him close as vented his sorrow. She let her tears fall as Charlie reached for her and patted her leg.

Charlie’s small head crashed against her leg as he too started whimpering simply because they were. Kathryn dropped one hand to hold the toddler close.

-

After several long moments, Chakotay finally calmed. He reached to pick up Charlie and sat back hugging the child to him. “I’m sorry, Chakima.”

Charlie leaned up and patted his face with both hands, “Char’ie yuv Papa.”

Chakotay pressed a kiss against his son’s forehead, near his oval ridge. “Papa loves Charlie too.” He glanced at Kathryn and reached a hand to her. When she took his hand, he pulled her down, so she sat on the arm of the chair. He leaned into her embrace when she wrapped her arms around them both. He closed his eyes to her whispered words of love. 

Feeling much stronger with the strength of his family wrapped around him, Chakotay finally felt fully present in the now. “Kathryn, is the Kradin ambassador still on board?”

“I’m not sure.” She contacted Tuvok and asked. Voyager’s security officer replied that they were finishing up some negotiations for passage and that they were on their way to the transporter room. 

“I want to speak to him,” Chakotay told her.

Kathryn told Tuvok that they would meet the pair; to hold off on transport until they’d arrived.

Chakotay stood and held Charlie close. 

“We can drop Charlie off with Sam before we go.” Kathryn suggested.

He shook his head. “No. I want to keep him with me.” He shuffled the boy to his other arm. “It shows a measure of trust to bring a young one and I feel like I need to show that trust.”

-

Kathryn followed as Chakotay, carrying their son, walked into the transporter room. She saw him hesitate slightly before stepping closer to the Kradin. She stood next to her first officer, Captain fully present, but Kathryn lingered just below the surface in case he needed her.

Chakotay patted Charlie’s back, then with slight hesitation reached a hand toward the alien ambassador. “I… wanted to apologize for earlier.” 

“It is I who should apologize. I should have known better than to speak with you while you were still heavily under the effect of the Vori influence.”

Charlie began fussing and leaned, “Mama,” he reached his arms out to her.

Kathryn took the baby and with an apology stepped back a bit.

“It’s okay, I understand. The Kradin’s looks might seem frightening to small ones who are not used to us.”

-

Chakotay nodded in acknowledgement. “He’ll be fine with his mother.” He reached to grasp the upper arm of Treen and lightly led him to the side where they could speak. “I can’t do anything but apologize if I killed any of your people. I may have been easier to influence because a very similar thing happened to the colony I was born in. A species called the Cardassians killed everyone in our colony. Including my parents, one of my sisters and my entire extended family. In anger, I joined a group similar to the Vori, formed to fight the Cardassians when our Federation turned a blind eye.”

“You were only doing what they had led you to believe was right.” Chakotay still felt he had to hold back the revulsion when the man clasped a friendly hand on his shoulder. “Perhaps that’s why they recruited you. They knew you would already sympathize.” Treen told him.

A sudden chill drifted down his spine. “How would they know that?” Chakotay asked.

“The Vori possess a small measure of telepathy. They use this to read potential recruits to know how much or how little influence they would need.” The ambassador answered. 

Chakotay glanced at the floor, trying to bite back a new burst of anger. How convenient for the Vori, if this were true. He’d noticed no evidence of telepathic communication. But that didn’t mean it didn’t exist. He finally sighed, “I don’t know who to believe, honestly, you or them, but I do know that you and your people had a hand in rescuing me and for that I am profoundly grateful.” 

Ambassador Treen nodded. “You and your family; your ship will have safe passage through our space. You have my word on that, Commander Chakotay. We understand that you wish to remain neutral in our clash.” The man bowed his head. “I must return to my ship. May you and your mate have safe travels on your long journey.” 

Chakotay returned the bow. “Thank you again.” He stepped away as the Kradin ambassador moved to the transporter pad. He turned and told the ensign at the controls to energize when ready.

Fin


End file.
